You Had Me At Hello
by TaylorrStrife
Summary: Two heartbroken souls are searching for somebody to love again. They wonder if happily ever after exsists. What if there's just one night they want to get away from the memories? And they end up finding the one person that understands them. AU. AxT


**Y**_o_u **H**_a_d **M**_e_ A**t** _H_e**l**_l_o

by: TaylorrrStrife

_"And I sometimes catch myself thinking if stories like this ever really happen."_

* * *

He sits alone in the dark trying to fall asleep. It's one o'clock in the morning and his eyes aren't even feeling heavy. He has insomnia. He never has had any trouble sleeping at all before it happened.

He takes a shaky breathe as the pain comes rushing back and he gasps and squeezed his eyes shut. Remembering her beautiful blue eyes, that bell like laugh, her hazel brown hair, and that smile. He hears the sound of her voice whispering the words in his ear over and over again.

He clenches his fists at his side and squeezes his eyes shut even harder.

Somewhere east of the city she also sits alone in the darkness of her bedroom. Instead of remembering his face she's looking at the hundreds of pictures she has of them. She looks at her smiling face and sighs as she remembers the happy times.

His dark black hair and clouded, piercing, black eyes. Him telling her that she was the best in the world every single day. Knowing it was a lie every single time but she still denied it.

Thinking back to the day he told her everything was a lie from the beginning just to get his precious red head back. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She had seen it coming. Yet she couldn't help that gasp that slipped from her lips that day or the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She was just as vulnerable as anybody else in the world. And it hurt knowing there was nobody there to protect her anymore. Nobody to hold her close when she needed it. Nobody to help her up when she fell. Nobody in the world.

Somewhere, both of them sigh as a tear rolls down their cheek as they remember the words that broke their hearts.

_" I love you."_

**x**

He's driving somewhere. Anywhere to just get away from the memories, the pain. The bright shine from the headlights wash over the deserted rode as he drives north. He doesn't have any idea where he's headed.

At nights like these he just drives and drives until he stops thinking about _her_. Until he builds those fragile walls up again to keep her out. And every single night they come crashing down once again no matter how hard he tries to keep her out.

She's already reached her destination. There's a little park north of where she lives. At times like these she comes to the secluded park and just sits on the swings and thinks hard about what made her fall for it.

Was it his mesmerizing eyes? His smooth way with words? Or was it the way he made her feel like she had a place in this world? She had always knew she didn't belong where she was. No matter how hard she tries to fit in it just didn't work out. And then he came along.

She is so lost in thought she doesn't notice how the park is bathed in white light for a minute before the source it put out. She doesn't notice the slam of a car door. She doesn't notice the shadowy figure walking onto the playground.

Yet she seems to notice his soft footsteps in the woodchips.

As he walks up he doesn't notice the small car parked away from his. He doesn't notice the creaking noise of the swings. He doesn't notice the figure swinging back and forth through the air. Though he _does_ notice the small gasp when she finally notices him.

He looks up and takes her in. She has dark hair that reaches her middle back that gleamed in the moonlight. Her electric blue eyes twinkle under the stars and her mouth is set in a small frown. She had a splash of freckles across her cheek bones but instead of them making her look like a freak, they completed her.

"Hello." She whispers quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think anybody would be here at this time." He stammers as she looks him up and down. A minute passes as she takes his appearance in.

He has tousled sun kissed blonde hair that reminds her of _his _hair. His eyes are an intense shade of green and his mouth is also set into a frown. He stands stiffly waiting for a reply. She gives a ghost of a smile that once was.

"My name is Thalia." And it all startes from there. She soon learned his name was Apollo. Oddly, it fit him very well.

As they sit on the swings they talk. They talk for hours until the sun comes up. And as they talk they both realize that thoughts of _them_ melt away. Any memories they have drift to the back of their minds where they would stay for a while. They aren't focused on the painful past.

They're only focused on the other person across from them.

**x**

Ever since that faithful night they had went back every week at the same time. They talked the hours away and eventually began meeting during the daytime also.

Through the years they learned how to trust and fall in love again. They had both been through painful heartbreaks and they both knew how to understand each other. Their memories of the ones before them slowly drifted away and were eventually replaced with much happier ones.

Even as he stands at the alter waiting for her to walk down the aisle he still thinks about that night that they met. How they had clicked instantly. How he had even started healing at that time. He doesn't let one thought of her enter his mind as Thalia walks down the aisle.

And as she walks down the aisle to meet her future she doesn't let one thought of him enter her thoughts as she smiles at Apollo. He takes a hold of her hands and smiles at her before the priest starts talking.

As they stare into each other's eyes the world seems to disappear around them and it's just them two. Nothing else in the world matters. Just that moment. And he leans closer to her and whispers something into her ear. Something she'd known since she'd first spoken to him.

"You had me at hello."

* * *

**So guys how was it? This has to be my favorite piece I've written yet. And I wrote this in under an hour. That has to be a new record for me.**

**Anyways, this was the first time I've written a piece in this context and I loved it! I might be writing like this a little more! And if you were confused Thalia and Apollo were victims of heartbreak from a human girl and Nico.**

**This was inspired by an Owl City blog I read. It was beautifully written and I just couldn't stop thinking about if the two people were Thalia and Apollo. Adam Young is such an inspiration!**

**Here's the short link to the blog. You should read it: ****http : / / bit . ly / djz9q1**

**Anyways drop me a review and tell me how I did! And look out for another one-shot I have coming out soon! It's a song fic for Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars although it's not Percy Jackson.**

**Lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


End file.
